


New Year's Eve

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: A New Year's Eve celebration.





	

Dean hated champagne. The bubbles irritated his throat and he really just didn’t understand the appeal of the taste of it. 

However, it was a New Year’s Eve party, and so he supposed that it would have to do. It was basically the only thing on offer since about quarter to eleven. 

He picked up his seventh or eighth glass from the bar and turned to see if he could find Seamus (who was on his ninth or tenth the last time he had checked). 

Seamus was sitting on a stool at the other end of the bar, telling some story that had Ginny, Neville and Ron all in stitches. Dean was sure that it was probably a good story. Seamus was a master story teller. 

There was something about watching Seamus hold court like this. He was so good at talking to people and entertaining them. If there was any such thing as the ‘gift of gab’, Seamus had it for sure. He had seen Seamus been given free drinks, appetizers, and dinners.

He got phone numbers, as well. Phone numbers, heated glances and, on more than one hotel room key had been handed Seamus’s way when he started really get going with a set of stories. Dean ignored it most of the time. After all, it wasn’t as if Seamus was interested in cheating and Dean knew that. He wasn’t a possessive guy overall. 

But, when Dean was drinking, he felt a little bit... not really quite possessive, but like he wanted to make sure that Seamus was aware of his presence. And so, he came up behind Seamus, wrapping an arm across his shoulders and pulling him gently back against him. Seamus grinned, tipping his head backwards with a smile. 

“H’llo, there,” he said, waggling his eyebrows. “G’me a kiss.”

Dean couldn’t refuse a simple request like that, and so he did, leaning down. Seamus didn’t seem content to let him go that easily, though. He reached up to put a hand on the back of Dean’s neck and hold him there for a slightly deeper kiss than Dean had originally intended. 

“Get a room,” Ginny suggested, rolling her eyes and grinning in a fashion that indicated she didn’t actually mind. Still it was enough to break Dean free of the combined spell of the alcohol and Seamus. He lifted his face from Seamus’s long enough to smile back at her.   
“Don’t be jealous.” 

Ginny laughed.

“Please. As if it’s difficult to get a kiss from Seamus. Especially when he’s this pissed. All that I’d need to do is ask him.” 

“She’s right.” Seamus nodded his head. As if Dean didn’t know that already. 

“It’s almost midnight,” Dean added, not particularly caring if Seamus doled out random kisses to their mutual friends. Again, it wasn’t as if Seamus was much of a cheater. Most of the time, the kissing even happened in full view of Dean anyway. “So, I think that I’m going to go ahead and claim the rest of his kisses for this year so that I can get the first one from next year, as well.” 

“Fine,” Ginny mock-pouted, “I’ll go and find my husband, I suppose.”

“He and Hermione are over on the other side,” Ron offered, pointing them out. “Let’s go and find them. Dean’s right, after all. It’s nearly midnight.”

“I’ll see if I can coax Hannah out from behind the bar,” Neville said, moving off to speak to the blonde who was currently serving champagne to practically everyone that they knew. 

“So,” Seamus asked, leaning back against Dean again, “you want my last kiss of this year and the first of next, do you? What’re you gonna give me?”

“I dunno, more than slightly drunk sex when we get home and breakfast tomorrow?” Dean shrugged, too tipsy to come up with any sort of subtle retort. 

Seamus snorted, reaching around to grope Dean’s ass none-too-stealthily and beamed up at him. 

“‘S good. But I want something else, as well.”

“What?” Dean asked, not sure what else could be on Seamus’s agenda. 

“I want your first kiss next year, as well,” he slurred. “An’ the one af’tr that, an’ af’tr that, an’ af’tr that. An’ so on f’rev’r until we’re too ol’ t’have lips.”

Dean grinned back. 

“Done.”


End file.
